


SAKURA TREES

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: That would be the last time as Bokuto Koutaro as captain in the volleyball team in Fukurodani high school beacause he is picking up his diploma marking the end of his era in that place. That would be the last afternoon of the bicolor strolling under the sakura trees of his faculty accompanied by Akaashi Keiji the setter of the team. What message would have Bokuto to say goodbye to his teammate?





	SAKURA TREES

The gym that usually it was full of squeaks from the shoes of the volleyball players that day had been transformed into a graduation ceremony. The third-year students gonna graduated and with it the closing ceremony adorned the Fukurodani high school gym.

The third-year students patiently waited to be called while junior students watched. It was then that the captain of the volleyball team Bokuto Kotaro was called, breaking all the seriousness of the event. When the diploma was handed to him by the principal, he took the microphone from the stand and held up the diploma.

_- **”Hey, Hey, Hey”** \- _ Bokuto shouted as the same time he was moving the diploma. _\- " **I did it** "- _his words echoed through the gym thanks to the speakers and made the laughter explode in place. His eyes were just looking for a person in the audience and that was Akaashi Keiji. When he found him he gave to him the greatest of his smiles.

Akaashi knew it, the golden gaze of the opposite only focused on him and he was really proud but also embarrassed by the show he was giving. He knew that if he did not congratulate him as he should, he would end up getting depressed so he raised one of his arms in the form of a victory so that Bokuto could see him. Bokuto came down from the stage even more noisy than he had climbed.

The delivery finished and with that the gym was empty. The younger grades had already left and Akaashi was standing in front of the doors of the gym with his arms crossed waiting for Bokuto. The bicolor visualized him and he ran to the setter.

- _ **"Akaashi, I was great, right?** _\- Proudly asks the youngest.

- _ **"The best"**_ \- he replied. - _ **"Lets go out" -**_ Akaashi's say pointing the outskirts of the gym.The now ex-captain nodded and they made their way to the entrance of the high school.

Upon arriving at the entrance they could see how all the sakura trees were already bearing their fruit, that was their favorite sight and it would be the last time Bokuto enjoyed it. In those two years in which they had been together many new experiences happened, like going twice to the nationals and to win the championship in the last year of the bicolor in the high school.

Akaashi was happy he had managed to elevate the ace of the team to national levels as promised the first time he saw him. Although something went out of his calculations. The younger one didn't expect to fall in love with the ace and after two years together, Bokuto's departure to the university would separate them as a team.

Akaashi made one more promise, confessing his love for the Ace on his graduation day before Bokuto starts to prepare in college entrance exams, he knew he had some sports scholarships and he suspected Bokuto hadn't seen any infiormation. He could hate that part so clueless but he really adored it.

The road to the end of the street that led to the outside became tremendously slow that afternoon. Nervous, the setter decided to try his luck and extended his hand until with his little finger he touched the ace's hand and his little fingers joined. The Ace looked at him and Akaashi became really nervous. Bokuto begins to scream if he had a fever due to the redness of his face, but that touch of pinkies extended to take him by the hand and took Akaashi by surprise.

Their nervous looks cross when they reached the end of their path. From there they would separate to walk towards their houses but the silence has lengthened.

- _ **"It's time to say goodbye, not Akaashi, do not cry for me"**_ \- Bokuto was the first to break the atmosphere and as always he dramatized his words more. The youngest opened his mouth trying to answer, but nothing, he could not formulate any words, so he simply smiled.

But before he realized the bicolor took advantage of his grip to pull him and finish completely together, approached his lips and left a soft kiss on the lips of the youngest. Again Bokuto surprised Akaashi.

- _ **"** **Akaashi, I want to tell you something before I leave"** _\- The ace looked for the words to be able to say his feelings but this time the setter went ahead.- _ **"I love you"**_ \- He said.

- _ **"That's unfair Akaashi, is what I was going to ..."** _\- He was going to finish that sentence when he realized what was happening - _ **"EH?!"**_ \- His cry of surprise spread across the place and made Akaashi laugh.

Just as raising the Ace was something that filled Akaashi's chest with joy. The confession to Bokuto and their mutual love made him euphoric because it would not be his last spring, If not, the first.


End file.
